


The Kiss

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers season 9] Han pasado unas semanas desde que Dean vio a Cas en su trabajo y el cazador decide hacerle otra visita inesperada a su amigo. Fic situado tras el capítulo 9x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.
> 
>  **Rating:** G
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Hasta el 9x06
> 
>  
> 
> **Sin betear. Disculpad los posibles errores**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Comentarios:** Este fic lo he hecho por culpa de un post que pondré al final para no "quitarle la gracia" xD. La culpa es de @Angie_S_G que lo ha twitteado y ha sido inevitable hacer un destiel de esto. Espero que os guste y que no os suba el azucar por los momentos fluffy. Esto habría pasado después del 9x06 y si tuvieramos unos guionistas que se acordasen de un personaje llamado Castiel. Gracias por leer  <3

Dean comprobó la hora de su reloj por enésima vez. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que fuesen las siete de la tarde, pero nunca había sido una persona que le hubiese gustado esperar. Y más para encontrarse con alguien que necesitaba ver desde hacía semanas.  
  
Cada mañana se despertaba con ganas de ver a su amigo, pero ese sábado la necesidad había sido más imperiosa que otros días. Así que decidió tomarse un día libre y pasar un rato con Cas. No creía que Sam se hubiese tragado la débil excusa de buscar unas piezas para el coche, pero afortunadamente no le había puesto muchos pegas. Tampoco venía de una mentira más.  
  
Cuando encontró un motel con una habitación doble en condiciones y tras comprar un buen surtido de cervezas, bolsas de patatas y más comida basura, le envió un mensaje al móvil con la dirección del motel y diciéndole que lo esperaba a la hora que saliese de trabajar. Por un momento, Dean pensó que no le contestaría. Sin embargo, tras unos largos minutos de espera, Castiel le respondió con un breve: “A las siete”.  
  
Así que ahí estaba, esperándolo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Ahora que el encuentro era inminente, Dean recordó el momento que se despidieron en la gasolinera, en la mirada triste de Castiel tras la ventana del Impala, en el dolor latente de su rostro. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitar esa situación, por más que la odiase. Sam todavía no estaba curado y Ezequiel había sido claro al respecto. Sólo esperaba que esa pesadilla terminase pronto o iba a volverse completamente loco.  
  
 —¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Al escuchar esa voz —su voz—, el cazador giró la cabeza encontrándose cara a cara con Castiel. Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.  
  
—¡Ey, Cas! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriendo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
  
A primera vista parecía que su amigo continuaba apañándose bastante bien siendo humano. Tal vez tenía más ojeras que desde la anterior vez que se habían visto y sus ojos azules todavía lo miraban con un aire apagado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Cas sí que le correspondió la sonrisa de una forma totalmente sincera.  
  
 —Bien, estoy bien —contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara—. No esperaba que vinieras a verme. ¿Tienes algún caso por la zona? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
   
—No, colega, no he venido por trabajo y no ha pasado nada —continuó abriendo la puerta de la habitación mientras le ponía el brazo sobre su hombro para que pasase dentro.  
  
 —¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
La pregunta fue formulada con tal tono de sorpresa, que le recordó a la otra vez que fue a visitarlo a la gasolinera. Y Dean lo comprendía; lo hacía porque no se estaba comportando como un buen amigo y era por eso mismo por lo que estaba con él en ese momento.  
  
 —Pasar un rato contigo, Cas. ¿Te parece mal?  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando como en tantas y tantas ocasiones, recuperando un momento que había dejado de ser incómodo para evolucionar a una zona de confort.  
  
 —Claro que no, sólo que no me lo esperaba —susurró bajando la vista hacia el suelo.  
  
 —¿Te he vuelto a sorprender? —preguntó curioso moviendo la cabeza para buscar su mirada.  
  
—Sí, y no me gusta, Dean —replicó apretando los labios, visiblemente frustrado.  
  
 “Casi como un niño de diez años”, pensó Dean riéndose.  
  
 —Bueno, Cas, tú lo has hecho durante años, ya era hora de que me tocase a mí.  
  
 —Me da igual, sigue sin gustarme.  
  
 —Bah, no te quejes y pon me al día de lo que has estado haciendo.

* * *

  
  
Los primeros minutos fueron extraños. Dean nunca había estado con Cas, sentados en un sofá con la tele de fondo mientras charlaban de cosas del día a día. Pero no les costó prácticamente ningún esfuerzo adaptarse a esa situación que podía ser tan cotidiana. Más de una vez se le pasó por la cabeza el breve tiempo que Castiel estuvo en el búnker y que, si se hubiese quedado, habrían compartido muchísimos más momentos como el que estaban teniendo ahora.  
  
Tras muchos meses se sentía relajado, a gusto con la compañía de su amigo mientras le explicaba anécdotas de su nueva vida. Una vida muy diferente a la suya, sin demonios, brujas y ángeles psicópatas y, aunque lo echaba de menos, tal vez Cas se merecía ese descanso.  
  
—Sabes, continuo pensando que te estás adaptando muy bien a todo esto, Cas —le confesó abriendo su quinta cerveza; o tal vez sexta, no estaba muy seguro.  
  
—Gracias, pero... —contestó con el ceño fruncido quitándole la cerveza de las manos.  
  
—¿Pero qué? —replicó cogiendo otra cerveza, ahora sí, para él.  
  
—Esto no es lo mío, Dean. No es lo que yo he escogido, no es para lo que fui creado. No soy yo.  
  
Los dos dieron un largo trago a sendas bebidas, quedándose en silencio y evitando mirarse. Dean comprendía a lo que se refería su amigo. Castiel había sido un ángel del señor y convertirse en Steve no había sido su elección, al contrario, había sido forzado a serlo. Y el cazador sabía que nada de lo que le dijese le ayudaría a superar eso. Nada.  
  
—Arreglaremos esto, Cas. Confía en mí —Aunque esa confianza fuese una ilusión, ya que era incapaz de explicarle que todo apuntaba a que el hechizo de Metatron era irreversible y los ángeles no podrían volver al cielo. Pero tal vez había una esperanza para recuperar su Gracia. Debía haberla.  
  
Castiel hizo un sutil movimiento con la cabeza, dándole la razón pero sin estar muy convencido y volvió a beber de la botella sin decir nada más. Dean se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sacado esa conversación y romper de esa forma el buen ambiente en el que estaban metidos. Así que se propuso animarlo de alguna forma.  
  
—Hey, mientras tanto disfruta de ser humano, ¿de acuerdo? Has aprendido un montón de cosas y ya no eres tan soso como antes.  
  
—Yo no era un soso —espetó de inmediato.  
  
—Y tanto que lo eras —objetó dejándose caer hacia detrás en el sofá.  
  
—Que no, los raros sois vosotros que no entendéis mi humor.  
  
—Pfff, humor para ángeles. En todo este tiempo nunca te he visto llorar de risa.  
  
—¿Eso se puede hacer? —preguntó mirándolo sorprendido.  
  
—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ves lo que te digo, Cas! Vamos, ríete —propuso con una sonrisilla dibujada en el rostro.  
  
—Pero, ¿de qué? —preguntó pero comenzando a tener una sonrisa en la cara por el simple hecho de ver a Dean de esa forma.  
  
—¡Da igual! Venga —prosiguió tocándole un costado con un dedo.  
  
—¡Dean! ¿Qué haces? —se quejó dándole un toque en la mano que le acababa de tocar.  
  
Y entonces el cazador tuvo una gran idea. Al segundo se incorporó con una misión clara.  
  
—¿Nunca te han hecho cosquillas, Cas?  
  
Dean movió otra vez la mano hacia el costado de Cas, pero éste le cogió de las manos parándolo.  
  
—¡NO! ¡Para, no hagas eso!  
  
Sin parar de reírse comenzaron a buscarse uno al otro, con las manos agarradas y cada vez más y más cerca, enfrascados en una pelea propia de unos niños.  
  
—¡Mírate! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Un ángel del señor riéndose!  
  
—Para, Dean, para, por favor —protestó cogiéndole con más fuerza las manos, sin perder en ningún momento la enorme sonrisa que tenía.  
  
Dean se quedó quieto con el rostro prácticamente pegado al de su amigo, pudiendo observar sin problemas los ojos azules más dilatados que hacía unos minutos. Sin darse cuenta le miró a los labios y entonces vio como Castiel se acercaba un poco más y le daba un suave y pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Los dos se quedaron sin moverse, mirándose uno al otro. Dean no sabía qué decir. Castiel, su mejor amigo, le acababa de besar. Aún podía sentir el ligero roce en sus labios y también un cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo que acababa de suceder había pasado de una forma natural que parecía que esa no fuese la primera vez. En esos instantes, Dean no veía delante suyo un hombre, lo que veía era a una persona que lo había acompañado durante años, que había estado a su lado, que se había revelado por él, que había muerto por él, que lo había dado todo por él, que se había metido tan profundamente en su interior que el sencillo acto de darle un beso era lo más normal del mundo.  
  
—De-Dean... —tartamudeó con las mejillas enrojecidas, completamente avergonzado.  
  
Y Dean se imaginaba qué podía estar pensando Castiel en ese momento. Y estaba muy equivocado. Ahora que había pasado, que habían desatado eso que llevaban escondiendo durante tanto tiempo, no iba a dejarlo escapar.  
  
Se abalanzó hacia su boca colocando una mano en su mejilla mientras Cas le cogía del cuello para acercarlo aún más hacía él. Dean dejó de pensar, le era imposible. Sólo podía sentir los labios de su amigo acariciando los suyos, sus cuerpos buscándose, tocándose. Era perfecto, era el momento que siempre había anhelado sin tan siquiera saberlo. Y no quería que se acabara jamás. Más osado, le lamió el labio inferior y Castiel no dudó en abrir la boca para que la lengua del cazador se rozara una y otra vez con la suya. Los dos gimieron sin pudor, sin parar de tocarse donde podían, haciendo el beso más profundo y más apasionado.  
  
—Dean... —susurró en cuanto pararon de besarse pero sin separarse uno del otro.  
  
El cazador apoyó su frente contra la de Castiel, con las manos en las mejillas de su amigo.  
  
—Lo sé, Cas, lo sé —musitó con una leve sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro con el pulgar—. Todo está bien.  
  
—¿Lo está? —musitó sin soltarle del cuello, con una mirada tan viva, tan llena de vida, de esperanza, que Dean pensó que era como si Castiel hubiese recuperado su Gracia y fuese un ángel otra vez.  
  
—Sí, Cas. Tenías que ser tú. Siempre has sido tú y siempre lo serás.  
  
Y volvió a besarle sin dudarlo, olvidando los problemas que había fuera de esa habitación. Eso ahora no le importaba.  
  
Lo importante lo tenía ahora mismo entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí el post responsable http://rohoshi-shipper.tumblr.com/post/82284741019 :D


End file.
